


Hetairoi

by CandYMatoki



Category: B.A.P, GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandYMatoki/pseuds/CandYMatoki
Summary: “Himchan said he was going to teach me how to play the lyre later today.” Youngjae commented, dodging Jaebum’s practice sword. He danced back on the rocks surrounding the training arena, letting Jaebum come at him, then darting quickly away.---Ancient Greece AU? Yes please!
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Yoo Youngjae
Kudos: 4





	Hetairoi

“Himchan said he was going to teach me how to play the lyre later today.” Youngjae commented, dodging Jaebum’s practice sword. He danced back on the rocks surrounding the training arena, letting Jaebum come at him, then darting quickly away. Jaebum was stronger, but Youngjae was lighter on the ground, making him faster. 

Jaebum made a small sound in acknowledgement of what Youngjae was saying, focusing more on following Youngjae’s fast steps over the rocks. He was getting better at rougher terrain, Youngjae noted, having to finally raise up his own practice sword to block Jaebum’s next attack. Jaebum smiled, proud with himself and continued pressing forward, forcing Youngjae back onto the smooth dirt of the training arena.

“I don’t think he thinks I’m very smart, considering I don’t already know how to play it.” Youngjae continued to talk as he fought more actively with Jaebum. Now that they were fully in the arena, Youngjae didn’t have an advantage. If he wasn’t careful, one strong blow from Jaebum could make him lose. The more he moved around the safer he was. 

Jaebum swiped at his feet and Youngjae jumped back, alarmed, and didn’t quite catch his balance right. Jaebum's practice sword came swinging towards him and he hardly parried it out of the way, sidestepping quickly to regain his footing. “You were saying?” Jaebum joked, feeling advantageous because he caught Youngjae off guard.

Youngjae glared at him for a second before continuing. “I guess I should be thankful because he is teaching me all these things, but somehow it feels like… I don’t know… pity?” Youngjae tried to hit towards Jaebum’s right side, but he parried it, following the arc of the sword aiming towards Youngjae’s upper arm. Youngjae took the opportunity to duck completely under the sword, dropping his own, and slam into Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum was already off balance from the failed swing, so the two of them fell into the dirt, Jaebum dropping his sword with the force of Youngjae’s body slamming into his. 

Youngjae tried to get a good hold on Jaebum’s arms, but Jaebum did have the upper hand in brawling even when Youngjae started with an advantage. Jaebum twisted, grabbing Youngjae’s wrist and flipping them around so fast Youngjae couldn’t get a hold. He felt pressure on his arm socket and fell still, Jaebum won. Jaebum was on top of his back, Youngjae’s arm pulled behind his back to the point where one small tug would pull it completely out of the socket. 

“Pity?” Jaebum asked, not letting Youngjae go just yet, preferring to focus on the conversation. Youngjae could imagine his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion saying the word, trying to see what Youngjae was saying.

“I mean, I’m not poor or a slave, but I didn’t grow up in the castle.” Youngjae explained, Jaebum finally let go and they both made their way to their feet, dusting themselves off. “He just wants me to catch up on all the prestigious education you got.” Youngjae finished, reaching down to pick up both of the swords. Jaebum stood there, chest heaving after their fight. 

“So you don’t want to learn the lyre?” Jaebum asked and followed Youngjae over to the shade, both of them sitting down to rest before continuing their training.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, and I do appreciate his efforts, but somehow it just feels…” Youngjae trailed off, his arms flailing in front of him, he couldn’t find the right word.

“Demeaning? Condescending?” Jaebum tried to fill it in. Youngjae could feel Jaebum’s eyes on his face, searching for whatever emotion Youngjae was feeling. 

Youngjae laughed, “Condescending? What does that even mean?” Youngjae turned towards Jaebum, eyes full of mirth.

“Who fucking knows.” Jaebum said, smiling back and laughing as he talked. “People say it all the time, but I don’t think they know either.” 

“That’s true.” Youngjae said, chuckling again as he played with the dirt at his feet. They sat in silence for a little while, Youngjae drawing swirls in the dust, Jaebum just staring off into the distance. He was probably watching the waves, he liked to do that, sit and watch the tides come and go. Youngjae knew because he would watch Jaebum do it, watch him find comfort and solace in the continuation of nature while Youngjae would find the same watching him. 

“You are my chosen Hetairoi, my companion, it makes sense that you would need to know things that you wouldn’t have learned tending to sheep.” Jaebum finally said.

“The lyre?” Youngjae joked, he was actually excited to learn it, but it wasn’t the most vital thing in the world.

“I mean,” Jaebum floundered, “I was speaking figuratively.” He looked down at his hands, clasped together in front of him. 

“I know.” Youngjae assured him, making sure to keep the light tone in his voice. He paused. “Somehow being here at the castle is harder than tending to sheep.”

Jaebum hummed in agreement. They sat for another minute, Youngjae watching the sun on the tides and Jaebum the ground below him, then Jaebum pushed himself up. “We still have to fix that aim of yours, come on.” He held out his hand to pull Youngjae up.

Youngjae grabbed his wrist and felt the power flex in Jaebum’s muscles as he was pulled to his feet. Instead of letting go of Jaebum’s arm, he slid his other hand down and intertwined their fingers. “Javelin, really? Can’t we just practice one weapon at a time? That’d be much more efficient.” Youngjae half complained, catching the way Jaebum looked down for a second in confusion at their hands.

“You’ll be fine, I learned them all at once and I was.” Jaebum said, not commenting on their hands clasped together, and pulled Youngjae along with him. Youngjae wasn’t worried about anyone seeing them, they were the only ones training right now, and most of the other boys would train in one of the bigger fields, the two of them were rarely bothered here. 

“Yeah, but you’ve also been training since you were what, two?” Youngjae poked fun at Jaebum’s extensive training that he’d only heard whispers about. They left the training swords back with the other weapons and Jaebum grabbed a set of javelins in his other hand, hoisting them onto his shoulder. 

“I didn’t start training until I was five, so no, but I see your point.” Jaebum acquiesced. He didn’t let go of Youngjae’s hand and Youngjae smiled to himself. Jaebum was stubborn, it was hard to get him to initiate things like holding hands, but if Youngjae initiated it, Jaebum wouldn’t let go. 

“Hmm, I think that means I’m right.” Youngjae said, a light bounce in his step as he joked with Jaebum, “Which means I don’t have to practice javelin.” Youngjae smiled up at Jaebum, knowing he wouldn’t get out of it, and not disinclined to practice, but enjoying the game.

Jaebum sighed and instead of deigning Youngjae with a response to his jab, he carried on with the javelins. “Okay, so the target is the tree over there.” Jaebum pointed into the distance, finally letting go of Youngjae’s hand to prop the javelins up against a pillar. He pulled Youngjae to the right spot to throw from and pushed one of the javelins into his hand. “Find your position.” Jaebum ordered, fully in teaching mode now. 

Youngjae found his position, spreading his legs and bending his knees slightly, then drawing his arm back with the javelin. Then he waited as Jaebum walked around him, pondering the position and what to change. He could feel Jaebum’s eyes roving all over his body, taking in every detail. Jaebum moved so he was behind Youngjae, out of Youngjae’s sight, so the only clue to his movements were the sound of footsteps in the dust and the rustle of his tunic.

“Your stance needs to be wider, here,” Jaebum said and Youngjae felt fingers pushing slightly on his inner thigh, just above his knee, and a hand on his hip. Jaebum pressed him to open his legs and bend his knees more, crouching down to be in a fuller stance. After he was done, Jaebum’s hands disappeared.

They had been sitting for minutes, but somehow Youngjae felt his breath coming shorter and faster. The featherlight touch of Jaebum’s hand had his blood racing, now hypersensitive of every point in his body and everything else around him. He kept his eyes on the tree, trying not to lose too much focus.

“Breathe Youngjae.” Youngjae hadn’t noticed Jaebum leaning close to him, the soft whisper near his ear startling him into gasping in a breath. He heard Jaebum laughing and wanted to turn around and smack him, but didn’t want to lose the position. 

“Asshole.” He muttered instead, knowing Jaebum would hear and go into more of a laughing fit. He held, waiting it out and trying not to feel like an idiot frozen there holding the throwing position. He tried to ignore the way his thighs and arm hurt from staying there for so long.

“Okay,” Jaebum finally finished laughing, “Throw.” He ordered and Youngjae took one last look and threw the javelin at the tree. As soon as the javelin was out of his hand he was whirling around and tackling Jaebum to the ground, pummeling him softly with his fists, cursing him all the while for distracting him.

“Youngjae wait!” Jaebum was laughing and gasping for air in between Youngjae’s hits, his arms were up in front of his face and he didn’t try to throw Youngjae off from sitting on his waist. It took a few tries, but Jaebum caught Youngjae’s wrists eventually, both of them laughing and smiling in the dirt. 

They stared into each other eyes, now that they were both so close. The laughter subsided, the smiles slowly fading as the mood changed from jovial to something different entirely. It made their breath catch in a different way than laughing did. It made the world seem to turn stall, the waves in the distance slowing to a hum instead of a constant roar. 

Jaebum leaned his head up, not letting go of Youngjae’s wrists. He moved slowly and Youngjae’s eyes slipped closed, he felt the soft brush of air against his lips coming from Jaebum’s breath. Time had stretched out but when their lips finally touched it seemed to make up for lost time. 

There was a push and pull to their rhythm, both of them partially fighting against the other. Though Youngjae didn’t fight when Jaebum turned them over on the ground, pressing him into the dirt. Jaebum kissed his way out of Youngjae’s mouth, making his way down his jaw to his ear. He left a kiss there, then whispered, “Look to your left.” 

Youngjae tilted his head, the only movement he could afford with Jaebum almost completely on top of him, on his knees in between his legs and them basically chest to chest. He tilted his head, offering up the side of his neck to Jaebum’s wandering lips. It took a second for him to see what Jaebum wanted him to, but then he saw the javelin, embedded in the middle of the tree.

“You’re getting better at it.” Jaebum whispered against Youngjae’s neck. Youngjae didn’t try turning his head back, instead letting Jaebum do what he wanted.

“Your distractions certainly don’t help.” Youngjae said, his tone less sharp than it usually would be considering how Jaebum was nipping and licking at his neck. 

“Hmm, I think they do,” Jaebum said. He let go of Youngjae’s wrists finally and one hand trailed down, finding Youngjae’s thigh and sliding up under the edge of his tunic, “Plus, I think you like it.” Youngjae gasped as he felt Jaebum’s hand on him, head still stretched to the left, letting himself give in to the sensations. Youngjae closed his eyes for a second, relaxing more, then opened them again with another gasp responsive to Jaebum’s movements. In the distance he saw a figure, far enough away that they didn’t see them.

“Jaebum, someone’s coming.” Youngjae said, softly pushing up against Jaebum to get him off. Jaebum groaned in frustration, but stood up, pulling Youngjae out of the dust again, they dusted each other off, pointedly ignoring things further south.

“Go put these away.” Jaebum handed him the javelins, already having walked over and pulled the one out of the tree. Before Youngjae could step completely away, Jaebum pulled him close with a hand around his arm and whispered in his ear, “We’ll continue this later.” He promised, then let Youngjae go. Youngjae smiled, but turned away. The messenger was probably meant for Jaebum, and Youngjae was due back at the castle with Himchan soon anyway. 

He vaguely heard the conversation between Jaebum and the messenger, before he heard footsteps hurriedly making their way back towards the palace. He finished putting away all the practice weapons and then followed the path of the messenger and Jaebum back to the palace, but at his own leisurely pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos if you liked it and leave a comment if you want more of this story, I'd love to write more! I love this pairing, my goal is to write a ton more fic for these two gays, so keep an eye out if you want more!
> 
> \---
> 
> Original story is copyright 2020, all rights reserved


End file.
